Cute
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: The Trainer and the Exchanger share a little talk about training, as well as a little compliment. Fluff. Incredibly short oneshot. SecondaryShipping GreenXSilver .


A very, very, very short little oneshot for SecondaryShipping (GreenXSilver). I've always wondered, SecondaryShipping is Silver and Green, while OpposeShipping is Silver and Gary—right? I guess OpposeShipping is based on the games? Eh, oh well. Either way, I deem this embarrassingly short oneshot SecondaryShipping! Bahah!

**Cute**

I was exhausted, and every single muscle in my body burned and ached, but I needed to keep my training up just a little longer. This wasn't the way I should be training my body, but it was familiar and faster. Of course, I'd be sore as all get out tomorrow.

Then, as I sprang backwards, my left hand's fingers didn't spread right and I fell, sprawled out on the floor, gazing at the ceiling. Yeah, that hurt. "Ow. Well," I panted softly as Weavile padded over, glaring at me for pushing myself too hard, "not my most graceful jump." Weavile voiced his agreement and I playfully swatted at him. "Easy for you to say, you only weigh 75 pounds."

Weavile smirked at me as I sat up. Then I flushed slightly, spotting Green in the doorway. "I hope you didn't see that," I sighed, preparing myself for his teasing and disapproving over my training. He was usually calmer about it, but at the core he mothered me as badly as Blue. It felt so… odd to have so many people looking out for me.

Green just smirked at me. "I never knew you were so acrobatic."

"I have issues," I offered.

"I love a good story," Green encouraged me.

I chucked nervously, motioning toward Weavile. Green knew about mine and Blue's training with the Mask of Ice, but my acrobatic skills were already in play before the Masked Man snatched me—according to my father. That icy demon just sharpened my skills. "Weavile and I been together since I was a baby. When I learned to walk, I was always following Sneasel around. My Father said we'd always play tag, and I used to move a lot like Sneasel. So, I've always been a little acrobatic. The Mask of Ice just trained it into me harder, but I've been getting older and I haven't been keeping up with my training, so, I'm trying to get used to my longer limbs. I'm failing."

Green shook his head and smirked slightly. "You'd never get me doing a back flip," he stated casually. "Then again, you're so lean and fit. Training yourself is really important when training your pokemon. I didn't figure that out until later, but my training with my master—Chuck—played a key role in training my own pokemon."

I gave a small nod of agreement. "It's sort of more… filling, too." And more was accomplished. They trained harder knowing you were right there beside them. Or, in Weavile's case, he just tried to outdo me.

Green smiled and walked over, offering me a hand up. I gazed at it a moment in embarrassment, about to reject it, but then I took it, remembering the lecture Crystal had given me about how we were all in this together. Green smiled, easily tugging me to my feet. He didn't look that strong. "You're so cute, Silver," he chuckled softly.

Blush crept across my face. H-He was holding me close to him! I probably made the most pathetic noise of my life, something like a whimpered yelp, and pushed away in embarrassment. Had he just really said that? "Cute?" I asked in confusion, probably as crimson as my hair. Ugh, stupid blush!

Green just smirked at my blush. "Cute," he confirmed, making his way to the door from which he'd entered the back room of the gym.

I flushed even redder, but I couldn't help smiling slightly. Maybe I'd hold this little conversation over his head for a while. It'd make great blackmail. "Green!" I called out, rushing after him. Or maybe I wouldn't mind hearing him say it again.

**XxXx**

I guess the awfulness from that can be redeemed by the fact that there is, like, nothing for SecondaryShipping! I guess it's considered a crack pairing, but… well, Silver and Green do seem to be getting close to each other (as friends of course) and Silver did blush when Green had his arm around his shoulders in the FRLG arc. Swoon. Then again, Silver blushes often. Hm. Yeah, that's all I've got. Thank you for reading!


End file.
